


say hi to the plane that will take you away

by revabhipraya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bucharest, Confessions, Conversations, Dragons, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hogwarts, London, Love Confessions, Post-Canon, Romance, romania - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Sebelum pergi ke Rumania, ada konversasi yang harus Charlie selesaikan.





	say hi to the plane that will take you away

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Hogwarts Mystery © Portkey Games. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Post-Canon. Player Character berjenis kelamin perempuan dengan nama Isla Brisbane; asrama Hufflepuff.

.

.

.

Charlie Weasley menggeser kopernya keluar dari Kereta Thameslink. Di belakangnya, seorang gadis berkacamata dan berambut hitam mengekor. Setelah turun, keduanya berjalan dan menemukan tulisan "London Luton Airport" besar-besar di hadapan mereka. Sayangnya, perjalanan menuju bandara itu masih butuh satu kali perjalanan bus lagi. Charlie, masih diikuti sang gadis, menghampiri halte terdekat dari pintu keluar stasiun.

"Akhirnya, ya," desis Charlie.

Si gadis di sebelahnya merespons, "Ya."

Keduanya otomatis menghentikan langkah seolah saling berbalas kata adalah indikator berhenti. Charlie melepaskan pegangannya pada koper cokelat besar di tangan, lalu menghadapkan badan kepada gadis yang sejak tadi mengekorinya. "Isla."

Gadis itu, Isla Brisbane, mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit. "Ya?"

"Kamu tidak usah mengantarku sampai masuk ke dalam bandara," ujar Charlie sambil menyunggingkan senyum khasnya yang semakin terlihat manis dihiasi pipi berbintik. Senyum hangat yang selalu sanggup membuat Isla yakin dapat menjalani hari. "Sampai sini saja."

Isla mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kenapa memang?"

"Soalnya...," Charlie menatap tulisan nama bandara sekali lagi sebelum kembali menatap Isla, "entahlah, aku merasa sudah cukup merepotkanmu dengan membiarkanmu ikut mengantar sampai bandara, bahkan keluargaku saja tidak ada yang ikut."

Ya, Isla ingat saat dia menemui keluarga Weasley di King's Cross tadi. Mereka hanya bisa mengantar Charlie sampai ke King's Cross karena terkendala biaya. Tiket kereta dari King's Cross ke Luton untuk satu orang saja tidak murah, apalagi untuk dua orang dewasa dan lima anak-anak? Dari apa yang Isla dengar, bahkan keluarga Weasley saja harus berhemat habis-habisan demi membeli tiket pesawat London-Bukares untuk Charlie. Karena itulah Isla mengajukan diri kepada Molly Weasley untuk mengantar Charlie sampai bandara. Kalau sekadar tiket kereta nasional sih Isla masih mampu.

"Aku bilang pada ibumu akan mengantarmu sampai bandara," tegas Isla. "Sampai kau masuk pemeriksaan bandara dan pengantar dilarang masuk, kalau perlu."

Charlie menghela napas. "Serius, Isla, tidak perlu. Setelah ini aku hanya perlu naik bus sampai depan bandara, lalu langsung masuk pemeriksaan."

Isla diam sejenak. Sebenarnya Charlie tidak salah-salah amat juga sih, toh saat sampai di sana nanti dia juga akan langsung kembali. Mungkin ada baiknya kalau dia hanya mengantar sampai sini saja. Lagi pula, biaya bus lumayan juga. "Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu sampai bus ke bandara datang saja. Berapa lama lagi?"

Mata Charlie dengan cepat mencari informasi yang dibutuhkan dari papan informasi bus. "Masih setengah jam lagi."

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa mengobrol dulu," ucap Isla sambil duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di halte.

Charlie mengekor. Ditempatinya kursi kosong di samping Isla. "Mau mengobrolkan apa?"

"Apa pun," balas Isla sambil merapatkan jaketnya saat angin dingin barusan lewat. Padahal sudah mau musim panas, tapi angin masih saja terasa dingin. "Misalnya seperti ... bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Mata Charlie melebar sedikit. Kaget, jelas sekali. "Perasaanku?"

"Iya," angguk Isla polos. "Kau kan mau ke Rumania untuk mempelajari naga, nah, bagaimana rasanya setelah sekian lama, akhirnya apa yang kauharapkan terwujud juga?"

"Oh. Perasaanku soal itu." Charlie tertawa canggung. Kenapa pula pikirannya sampai ke sana tadi? "Senang, tentu saja, tapi juga tegang. Selama ini aku memang suka naga, kautahu itu, 'kan?"

"Yah ... mengumpulkan uang demi membeli telur Acromantula yang kita sangka telur naga, mengelilingi kastel malam-malam untuk mencari naga sambil berusaha bersembunyi dari prefek dan profesor," potong Isla sambil memasang pose berpikir. "Sepertinya aku tahu kausuka naga."

"Tolong bagian itu kita simpan untuk berdua saja." Charlie tergelak pelan. Isla mengikuti. "Omong-omong, aku belum sempat berterima kasih soal bantuanmu dalam pencarian naga itu."

"Kau juga banyak membantuku mencari kakakku," balas Isla sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku juga melibatkanmu dalam banyak bahaya, jadi kurasa kita impas."

"Kapan sih kita tidak terlibat masalah?" tanya Charlie geli.

"Kurasa...," Isla mengangkat bahu, "sekarang?"

Keduanya larut dalam tawa. Ucapan Isla memang tidak sepenuhnya salah. Sejak mereka saling mengenal di tahun keempat mereka di Hogwarts, mereka memang selalu terlibat masalah, baik kecil maupun besar. Bahkan saking seringnya terlibat masalah, keduanya tidak tahu lagi mana yang benar; mereka menghampiri masalah atau masalah menghampiri mereka. Seringnya sih mereka yakin yang kedualah yang terjadi.

"Kalau perasaanmu bagaimana, Isla?" tanya Charlie setelah tawanya berhasil ia redam.

"Perasaanku soal apa? Soal kepergianmu?" Charlie merespons balasan Isla dengan anggukan. Gadis berambut hitam itu memperbaiki letak kacamatanya sebelum menjawab, "Aku ikut senang, tentu saja. Setidaknya usahamu mengejar naga di kastel dulu jadi tidak sia-sia, 'kan?"

"Sebenarnya tidak ada hubungannya, kan naganya tidak kubawa ke Rumania," balas Charlie geli. Isla ikut tertawa menanggapi. "Tapi ya, mungkin aku akan menyesal telah mengejar naga di kastel dengan cara yang kita lakukan dulu."

"Karena kau akan mempelajari cara yang baik dan benarnya?"

"Iya," kekeh Charlie. "Dan kujamin berkeliaran di sekitar kastel sambil sembunyi-sembunyi itu sama sekali salah."

Lagi-lagi Isla tergelak. "Pada akhirnya kan kita memang tidak menemukan naga. Jangankan naga, telurnya saja tidak."

"Ya ... karena memang tidak mungkin sih ada naga yang disembunyikan di Hogwarts," sahut Charlie. Pemuda itu mengusap tengkuknya yang ditutupi sedikit kucir rambut merahnya. "Hogwarts besar, tapi tidak muat untuk menyimpan naga. Hutan Terlarang juga ... besar, tapi kurasa itu bukan habitat naga."

Isla mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Jadi selama ini kautahu kalau tidak mungkin ada naga di dalam kastel―dan sekitarnya?"

"Sampai tahun keempat, aku masih percaya," jawab Charlie sambil memamerkan cengiran usilnya. "Setelahnya, aku tahu itu tidak mungkin."

"Lalu ... kenapa kau masih saja mengajakku berburu naga di kastel?" tanya Isla dengan dahi dikernyitkan. "Aku tahu itu tidak mungkin, tapi kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak mungkin menolak ajakanmu."

"Nah, itu." Charlie melirik Isla. "Aku tidak sepenuhnya jujur padamu."

Tatap Isla berubah curiga. Gadis itu menyipitkan matanya saat menatap Charlie, berusaha mengintimidasi si pemuda dengan tatapan tajam yang tidak cocok untuk matanya yang bulat. "Bagian mana yang tidak jujur?"

"Bagian ... aku ingin kau membantuku mencari naga."

"... itu seluruhnya, dong?"

"Ya ... begitulah." Charlie menunduk sembari mengusap tengkuknya lagi. Kentara sekali salah tingkah. "Sebenarnya aku mengajakmu mencari naga itu ... bukan untuk mencari naga."

"Iya." Isla memiringkan kepalanya. "Lalu? Alasan sebenarnya apa?"

"Itu...." Charlie mengembuskan napas sembari membuang wajah. "Ah. Bagaimana mengatakannya, ya...?"

Isla bungkam. Ditunggunya Charlie angkat bicara.

"Sebenarnya aku cuma mencari-cari alasan," lanjut Charlie, "supaya bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu."

Isla mengerjap. Hanya satu kata yang sanggup keluar dari mulutnya, "Apa?"

"Aku ... menyukaimu, Isla."

"... huh?"

Charlie merengut. "Coba berikan aku respons lain yang lebih―"

Belum sempat Charlie menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Isla sudah menerjang pemuda itu dengan merentangkan tangannya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Untuk sesaat, Charlie sempat tergagap―terang sekali tidak menyangka reaksi Isla akan seperti ini. Charlie berharap adanya respons berupa kata-kata, pahit-pahitnya "sayangnya aku tidak", tapi yang ia dapat malah pelukan. Charlie senang sih, tapi heran saja―

"―hei, Isla?"

Isla terkekeh pelan. "Jangan dilepas dulu, wajahku pasti merah sekali sekarang."

Mau tidak mau Charlie tertawa. "Kenapa?"

"Karena ... bukannya sudah jelas, ya?" Isla menatap langit-langit halte, masih sambil memeluk Charlie. "Aku tidak mungkin menolak ajakanmu kan karena aku tidak mau."

"Tidak mau apa?"

Isla melepas pelukannya. Ditatapnya langsung mata Charlie sembari tersenyum. "Tidak mau tidak menghabiskan waktu denganmu."

"S-sebentar." Charlie mengernyitkan dahinya. "Jangan bilang kalau ini maksudnya...?"

"Iya, aku juga menyukaimu, Charlie."

Wajah Charlie perlahan memerah, Isla dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Pemuda itu tidak melakukan apa-apa, tidak juga mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya menatap Isla dengan tatapan tolong-jangan-katakan-kalau-kau-bercanda.

"Kukira aku sudah cukup menunjukkan perasaanku, lo," tambah Isla sambil meletakkan telunjuk tangan kanannya ke pipi. "Karena kau diam saja, kukira kau tidak menyukaiku, jadi ya sudah."

"Memangnya kaumau aku melakukan apa?" tanya Charlie sambil menyikut pelan lengan kanan sang gadis. Isla tergelak karenanya. "Waktu itu, kurasa berpura-pura mencari naga denganmu lebih menyenangkan daripada berpacaran, jadi aku diam saja."

"Hmm ... entah kenapa aku setuju."

"Tapi kalau sekarang sih berbeda," kekeh Charlie. "Bagaimana? Apa kaumau mengubah status kita?"

Tawa Isla kembali jadi respons. "Apa ini yang namanya 'ditembak'? Tidak ada romantis-romantisnya kalau keluar dari mulutmu."

"Mana sempat? Aku kan mau pergi untuk belajar naga, bukan untuk bertani mawar."

"Dasar," balas Isla sambil berusaha meredam geli. "Tapi ... aku tidak akan bilang tidak, sih."

Mata Charlie spontan melebar. Iris birunya bersinar-sinar, membuat wajahnya juga kelihatan bersinar. "Jadi sekarang kita ... pacaran, nih?"

"Kita bisa menganggapnya seperti itu," senyum Isla. Dikeluarkannya secarik kertas dan sebuah bolpoin dari dalam tasnya. "Jadi, karena kita berpacaran, maka kamu harus memperlakukan pacarmu dengan istimewa."

Charlie mengernyitkan dahi. Diliriknya tangan Isla yang menulis cepat serangkaian kata sembari bertanya, "Yang istimewa itu seperti apa?"

"Seperti ini." Isla menyerahkan kertas tadi kepada Charlie. Charlie menerima dan membacanya. Rupanya sebuah alamat. "Kirimi aku kartu pos setiap bulan, oke?"

Charlie tergelak pelan. "Kau juga harus melakukannya, kalau begitu."

"Tulis saja alamatmu di kartu pos pertama," angguk Isla. "Aku pasti akan membalasnya."

"Tapi ... Isla, kartu pos saja?" tanya Charlie sambil melambai-lambaikan kertas yang Isla berikan kepadanya. "Kau tidak minta bunga? Biasanya perempuan suka bunga."

"Aku minta naga saja, boleh?"

"Itu sih―"

Isla tertawa pendek. "Bercanda, Charlie."

Charlie menyipitkan matanya, berusaha mencari kebohongan pada mata Isla, tetapi tidak berhasil ditemukannya. "Jadi, tidak mau bunga ataupun naga, nih?"

"Tidak usah," tolak Isla halus. Diam-diam ingin tertawa karena "Aku sudah senang dengan foto naga di balik kartu posnya. Foto kota Bukares juga oke."

"Oke, sudah kubuat daftarnya dalam otak."

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya perkataan Charlie, bus menuju Bandara Luton akhirnya tiba juga. Charlie berdiri, menggiring kopernya menuju pintu depan bus sembari menunggu para penumpang bus turun ke halte. Isla mengekor tanpa suara. Setibanya di depan pintu bus, Charlie membalikkan badannya dan mengucap, "Sampai jumpa, Isla."

Isla mengangguk sebelum membalas dengan wajah riang, "Titip salam, ya!"

"Oh?" Charlie mengerjap. "Kau ada keluarga di Rumania?"

"Bukan untuk keluargaku."

"Lalu?"

"Untuk pesawat," jawab Isla dengan senyum kecil, "yang akan membawamu pergi."

Charlie mengangkat alisnya. "Pesawat?"

"Bilang padanya untuk tiba di Bukares dengan selamat," lanjut Isla, "dan untuk menjagamu supaya selamat juga."

Tawa pelan keluar dari mulut Charlie. Ditatapnya Isla dalam-dalam sebelum berkata, "Tentu. Akan kusampaikan."

Isla mengecup pipi Charlie cepat sebelum pemuda itu menarik kopernya masuk ke dalam bus. Mungkin untuk saat ini, kepergian Charlie ke Rumania akan jadi perpisahan pertama mereka. Mungkin untuk saat ini, hanya kartu pos Charlie yang bisa jadi pelepas rindunya. Mungkin untuk saat ini, hanya status barunya dengan Charlie yang dapat ia pegang sebagai jaminan.

Namun, Isla tahu, hati keduanya akan terus saling memiliki.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Rana @ keterusan bikin Charlie/MC
> 
> Rana @ REVISIAN WOY

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dari Bukares ke London](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917415) by [ran_a_dom (revabhipraya)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/ran_a_dom)




End file.
